


Prendre la tangente

by annaoz



Series: Le Charme discret du Ministère [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Stupid nickname, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'évaporation de Dumbledore, Dawlish accompagne Kingsley dans une virée nocturne où les filles sont anonymes et les exploits médiocres, même pour le légendaire Kingsize.</p>
<p>Première installation d'une série de 30 thèmes/kinks autour des personnages du Ministère de la Magie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prendre la tangente

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour le thème Voyeur sur la communauté LJ 30 interdits. A situer pendant le tome 5.

Il faudrait plus qu’un verre pour qu’il oublie l’humiliation.

Bien plus qu’un verre, fut-il plein à ras bord du plus vieux Ogden Pur Malt.

Il le savait, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ça ne retenait pas Dawlish, le torse toujours compressé dans l’étroitesse de sa robe aurorale, de suivre son collègue dans le dédale des ruelles dont la ténébreuse exiguïté rappelait que le Chemin de Traverse n’était plus qu’une rumeur au loin depuis qu’ils s’étaient engagés dans l’Allée des Embrumes.

« On s’arrête au Snake ? »

Comme si le Snake’s spit, ou n’importe où ailleurs, pourrait convenir ce soir, alors qu’il voulait simplement écraser son poing sur la gueule de guerrier numide de ce foutu connard qui l’avait planté aujourd’hui.

Qui l’avait planté, sciemment, avec un aplomb du tonnerre, se relevant, l’air faussement hébété, quelques secondes à peine après que Dumbledore ait disparu.

Fudge n’avait rien vu, évidemment, il s’était contenté de s’étouffer dans son goître en promettant que le vieux sorcier ne s’en tirerait pas ainsi, qu’il le ferait chercher au fond de chaque caverne, sur chaque colline, jusqu’à ce qu’on le retrouve et le jette aux fers, à Azkaban.

Foutaises !

S’il n’avait pas été aussi bouillant de rage, Dawlish aurait ri au nez de cette baudruche qui se disait Ministre ! Comme si on pouvait retrouver Dumbledore quand Dumbledore avait décidé de se cacher !

De la fuite du vieux, il n’en avait pourtant, sincèrement, rien à faire : il faisait son job en accompagnant l’Olibrius Fudge à Poudlard, il aurait rempli la tâche pour laquelle on lui versait un salaire en confisquant la baguette du Directeur, en lui attachant les entraves magiques qu’on employait sur les Mages très puissants.

C’était son boulot, on le payait pour ça, point barre.

Si Kingsley ne s’en était pas mêlé, il aurait supporté sans broncher les insultes de Fudge, aurait rempli en trois exemplaires les formulaires annonçant l’échec de sa mission, puis serait rentré tranquillement chez lui, en faisant peut-être un détour pour s’en taper un dernier chez Tom. Ou ailleurs.

Au Snake’s spit ou ailleurs.

« J’m’en fous. »

« T’es d’humeur pour les filles ? »

Les filles.

Celles du Snake’s spit ou d’ailleurs, encore une fois.

Les filles qu’ils sautaient ensemble, en groupe, entassés dans l’arrière-salle du bouge où ils avaient décidé de fêter leur mission du jour, parfois séparés par les tentures de velours rouge mangées aux mites, le plus souvent assis sur la même banquette, une blonde pas très naturelle sur les cuisses, la robe aurorale à peine écartée, comme s’ils voulaient se donner l’illusion qu’ils étaient prêts à repartir dans la minute, alors qu’ils étaient tous morts saouls.

C’était qu’il fallait boire pas mal pour oublier que Fol Œil baisait sur la banquette opposée, et chanter fort les refrains les plus paillards du répertoire pour ne pas entendre meugler de contentement la fille besognée par le vieil Auror.

Toute l’équipe avait bu un verre de plus à sa santé, le soir où Maugrey avait enfin pris sa retraite.

L’équipe, c’était d’abord Kingsley Shacklebolt, Proudfoot, Gawain Robards et lui. Savage était marié à une gentille fille très jalouse, Williamson vivait toujours chez sa mère, Tonks était une gonzesse et de ce fait, exclue d’office des amusements entre mecs.

Personne n’aurait songé à inviter Scrimgeour, personne ne voulait frayer avec ce gaillard-là…

Quand ils sortaient à cinq, avant la mise en retraite de Fol Œil donc, il ne fallait pas longtemps avant que, ayant déjà éclusé plus que de raison au Chaudron, l’un des cinq n’articule son envie de se faire mousser la chopine pour que tous, d’un seul pas et comme un seul homme, le suive vers la maison de passe où ne passaient pas toujours les plus jolies.

Les plus jolies étaient de toute façon réservées à Kingsley.

Le Kingsize les appelaient-elles toutes, frémissantes femelles, quand il franchissait la porte le premier pour demander un coup à boire, un peu de compagnie et une stalle privée au fond.

La plus avenante des croqueuses venait se placer de suite au creux de son épaule, griffait délicatement l’avant-bras tendu de muscles qui se refermait sur elle, marquant ainsi pour un soir son territoire.

Les autres garces balançaient mollement des hanches au moment venu de la petite java sur la piste, avant les réjouissances.

Il y en avait des vraiment hideuses qui sentaient trop fort le parfum des fleurs fanées, mais les Aurors s’en moquaient.

Tant que le King était bien servi, tout le monde était content du reste de la marchandise. Proudfoot se plaisait à répéter que quand la gueuze était bien tirée, peu importait que son museau ne fasse pas la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo.

Il avait raison, il n’y avait rien de plus anonyme qu’une bouche ou une paire de seins ces soirs-là, fut-elle maquillée du plus beau rouge ou pigeonnante à souhait.

Lui prenait ce qu’il avait sous la main, se laissait faire sans rouspéter par ce qui passait sous la table, déchargeait une fois ou pas du tout en ne s’en souciant guère, puis restait, flasque et indolent, les fesses sur sa banquette, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, à contempler d’un œil torve les prouesses de Robards ou de son équipier.

Son équipier, Kingsley Shacklebolt, appelé sans doute à remplacer Gawain à la tête du service un jour prochain… enfin, cela, c’était avant, avant que Dawlish ne se sente investi par la mission honorifique de faire cracher à l’Auror toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« J’ai pas envie de filles, non. »

Voilà, c’était dit, c’était vrai, il n’avait pas envie de s’oublier dans les bras d’une aimable professionnelle ce soir, il ne désirait rien d’autre que de rester sur son idée fixe : faire payer au King sa trahison.

« Ben tu regarderas alors… »

Et les deux hommes prirent la tangente au coin de l’Impasse des Saigneurs.

Il racla plusieurs fois ses bottes contre le sol terreux, renâclant comme une bête à suivre celui qui la mène, mais ne fit pas marche arrière. Regarder Kingsley s’abandonner, c’était peut-être profiter de l’instant pour cerner ses faiblesses, le faire boire assez pour libérer sa langue, l’amener à se confier, à avouer qu’il ne jouait pas franc jeu avec l’équipe…

Diablement plus fin que de lui écraser le faciès !

Il pouvait faire fin, il pouvait être subtil, il était un Auror.

Même quand, comme à présent, son collègue lui tenait la conversation totalement anodine pendant qu’une fille s’échinait à lui faire ôter les mains de son ceinturon, mince rempart de protection contre les doigts agiles de la donzelle, il pouvait être subtil.

Il suffisait de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers le sud, là où une princesse indienne en disgrâce avait vaincu les attaches de la robe aurorale du King pour le sortir à l’air libre, de se détacher de tout ce qui n’était pas la voix de l’Auror pour maintenir le ton professionnel de la discussion.

En face, le colosse noir avait ri, délacé sa chemise, laissé tomber cape et manteau, ouvert sa robe pour exposer ses cuisses enserrées dans le cuir tanné de son pantalon réglementaire, découvert un peu plus à sa vue le visage fardé, yeux soulignés de khôl et lèvres carmins, qui s’activait à faire briller de salive le membre qui peinait à se tendre.

Et c’est justement parce qu’il se retrouvait pour la toute première fois confronté à un Shacklebolt incapable de s’offrir une maigre érection alors que tout le reste de son corps voulait mimer la luxure qu’il comprit que son collègue feintait depuis le début.

Il regarda, sourire goguenard, bras repliés, le King prétendre le plaisir tandis que la pauvre belle-de-nuit s’étirait les maxillaires à tenter, en vain, d’avaler toute la chose, de faire mieux que son mieux pour réveiller Kingsize.

De Kingsize, il n’y eut pourtant nulle trace, même après les efforts savants, puis désespérés, de l’aguicheuse.

Las, son collègue s’étira de toute sa hauteur avant de ranger sagement son sexe peu récalcitrant, agrippa la bouteille de whisky déposée à leur table et leur servit deux verres.

En ajoutant un glaçon à son breuvage, il ne put s’empêcher de scruter le visage de Kingsley : l’idée était tordue sans doute, mais envisageable, que le fouteur superbe qu’était Shacklebolt en toutes occasions, se soit ce soir retenu d’étaler ses prouesses pour lui offrir en compensation de l’avanie du jour une piètre humiliation dont il aurait pu faire des gorges chaudes au sein du service.

Mettre en gage un King à la bandaison molle pour solder la dette qu’il lui devait, c’était hardi !

Mais, _hardiesse_ , n’était-ce pas le second prénom de Kingsley Shacklebolt ?

Satisfait que son partenaire ait compris qu’il faudrait en effet plus qu’un verre pour qu’il fasse un trait sur la journée, il leva le sien pour trinquer au défunt surnom de kingsize.


End file.
